


Perfect Fit

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, feelsy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Liam he'd be a werewolf in a three-way polyamorous relationship by his freshman year in college, he'd have punched them in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> Title taken from The Perfect Fit by the Dresden Dolls. Merry Christmas SublimeDiscordance! :D Fair warning I have not seen season 4 so there's that.
> 
> Fair warning: Avoid the comments section because even tho this isn't even Scerek, it looks like the comment troll has reawakened. Also I can be ass'd to turn off anon because I refuse to be bullied out of my own space soooo~

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

If someone had told Liam he'd be a werewolf in a three-way polyamorous relationship by his freshman year in college, he'd have punched them in the face. Mostly because he had no idea how to deal with people saying stupid shit. He'd gotten better at that over the years thanks to the fact that he spent as much time with Stiles as he did with Scott and Derek. In all honesty, despite all the fighting for survival shit, he was grateful that Scott had bitten and turned him into a werewolf. Despite Stiles' inability to _not_ annoy him, he found comfort in the pack.

Kira was calm where no one else was, or at least she faked it better. She always seemed to be around when Liam was feeling most stressed, like he was about to lash out, and she would sit with him and talk about her coursework or old Japanese legends her mother had told her. Lydia was more abrasive, but over time she loosened up to his presence and had no problem treating him like the younger sibling he got the feeling she wished she had.

Malia was just like him; dazed and confused by the pack and always a little suspicious that it was too good to be true. She had trouble believing that she would still be accepted even when she messed up. He and Malia depended on each other that way. Sure, she had Kira to depend on, but no matter how much she and Kira loved each other, he was the one that understood her insecurity, because he felt it too. Of course that didn't mean he thought Derek and Scott were lying when they said they loved him. He knew they were telling the truth. He could hear it in their heartbeats. But sometimes, he still woke cradled between them feeling raw and shaken, as if the nightmares were real and the warmth around him was a lie.

That, at least, was something Scott and Derek had no problem empathizing with. Derek was usually the first to wake on the nights Liam lay awake between the two of them, wide awake and afraid. He was the lighter sleeper of the two. Scott still slept like the dead almost every night. Sometimes, Scott wouldn't wake at all, and Liam and Derek would talk softly to each other as Derek's hands ran soothingly up and down his back. It helped, talking to Derek first, because Derek didn't ever try and help or provide solutions the way Scott did. Scott was always so eager to fix the problem that sometimes, Liam couldn't help but feel that he was _wrong_ for feeling the way he did. Derek always just listened and said 'I understand', his heartbeat as steady as ever.

Some nights, that was enough. The insecurities and fears that seemed so much larger in the dead of night would fade away and Liam would fall back asleep half-sprawled on Derek's chest. Other nights, he'd wake breathing so harsh that it was enough to tug Scott out of the realm of sleep too. Those were the worst nights, because those were the nights that he couldn't even remember the nightmares; only fear and pain and the distinct feeling that he was being left behind. Neither Scott nor Derek attempted to say anything, because really, there was nothing to say that would help.

And some nights, he wouldn't have nightmares at all. Those nights had become more and more frequent as time went on. He would sleep through the night just fine and wake up warm and content. Sometimes he would be roused by Scott's wandering hands in the early morning. In Liam's opinion, sleepy morning hand jobs were sort of the best way ever to wake up. Usually Derek would just watch until Liam was done and then get himself off on Liam's back while Scott rutted against the slick mess Liam had made on his own stomach. It made Liam feel filthy and claimed, some weird primal part of his brain pleased by the smell of his packmates, of his Alpha, soaked all over him. It was a little gross maybe, but the way it made him feel was more than worth it.

Then there were the nights that he woke up with his dick hard and a weird blend of Scott and Derek's names on his lips as he pulled himself out of a much more pleasant dream. Derek was usually sucking small marks into the back of his neck before he was completely conscious, but once he was, he'd rock back into Derek's solid form until finally, the older beta would push their boxers down long enough that he could slide his dick along Liam's ass.

That was about the time that Scott would get on board, content to just blink slowly and watch them for a few minutes as he woke up. Then he'd grab the lube and hook Liam's leg over his so he could easily reach his hole. Liam liked when Scott opened him up. He was slow and careful, stretching him wider than necessary because he claimed to like the way Liam reacted to the treatment. It wasn't like Liam could help it. He wanted to rush through it on some level, but the way Scott teased him open was delicious in a whole different way.

Whoever ended up fucking him varied. If it was Derek, Scott would hold Liam close as Derek drove into him. Derek tended to be rougher, his grip on Liam's hip bruising and his cock setting up a punishing rhythm that had Liam scrabbling at Scott's chest as he whimpered and gasped. Scott would just kiss every inch of his face and murmur how good Liam looked taking Derek's dick. If it was Scott, it was different. Derek never really held back with him, or at least he'd stopped once he realized Liam had no problem taking it and in fact liked it quite a lot. Scott though...Scott would _try_.

Liam figured it had something to do with not wanting to be too possessive, or not wanting to succumb to his Alpha nature too much. Scott was a good guy like that. Liam didn't ever want him to hold back though, so if it was Scott fucking him, he didn't even try to stifle any sound. He let it pour from his lips, begging and pleading for more, harder, anything to get Scott's heart racing. Scott always started so slow, but by the end, it was only Liam's grip on Derek's shoulders that stopped him from ending up face down in the mattress screaming out Scott's name. Scott would leave bruises on his hips and bite marks all along his shoulders and neck. His words of praise would turn into a running monologue of how he was going to fucking _own_ Liam and never let him go.

That was comforting in a way the praise wasn't. Liam liked feeling owned. He liked seeing Scott's marks on him the morning after, liked feeling the stretch of the bites across his shoulders as he lifted weights or worked out. He liked that Scott would kiss each mark in the shower and whisper how much he loved him.

He liked curling up with them at the end of the day and reminding himself that they were his pack and he was home.


End file.
